The screw up and the pretty boy
by Prince Ang3l
Summary: Harry potter went from innocent little boy, to screw up bad boy, starting his senior year at his new school Slytherin High, he meets Draco the schools pretty boy. Will Draco be able to save Harry before he screws up again? HP/DM slash.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) So guys this is my first HP/ DM fic hope you all enjoy. (:

Harry woke up with a slight hangover, it wasn't like he was expecting anything less with the amount of alcohol he consumed the night before. It wasn't that Harry loved to get drunk, he merely loved the feeling of being able to forget his troubles, not just at home but his troubles in general.

you see Harry grew up with his aunt and uncle the, Dursleys. Now the Dursleys were not the best 'parent's' Harry could have, no he would have been better off with his godfather Mr. Black. Although Harry never knew Mr. Black, he was sure that he would have grown up a happy child.

What made the Dursleys, not so great 'parents', was the fact that they treated poor Harry as if he was not their nephew, that is until Harry turned 16 and finally stood his ground. He didn't mean to send his uncle Vernon flying down the stairs of their two story apartment, but vernon was in his face, and Harry would have none of that. No not when Harry was old enough to make his own decisions.

Harry made the decision on his 16th birthday that he would no longer take the bullshit of his aunt and uncle, so when Vernon was in his face he simply raised his fist and hit Vernon straight in the jaw, sending him flying down a flight of stairs. Though it had felt great to finally show his uncle he's not as helpless as he believed, there was always consequences to your actions. Harrys action's, caused him to wind up in juvenile hall for a year, though harry should have been scared out of his witt's, he wasn't in fact Harry welcomed the facility with open arms.

When harry was released a year later he was no longer the scrawny bastard he had went in as, not at all Harry was tanned and had a well toned body reaching a height of 5 '8 he was very muched feared by the Dursleys. The fact that Harry was bigger than his uncle, made Vernon realize he could no longer tell Harry what to do, nor push him around. So they left Harry do what he wanted no longer keeping him in the basement, Harry demanded his own room and he didn't have to ask twice.

Giving Harry the room across his cousin Dudley, the Dursleys stayed away from harry, but after a while he was able to participate with the family in many things such as smoking and drinking, and going to parties was his favorite. After Harry's 17th birthday, the Dursleys decided to put Harry in school. Harry and Dudley ended up being partners in crime and good freinds, so Harry had no problem with going to school with his cousin.

This is what had caused Harry to drink like a crazy ass bafoon last night, Hence the hangover he now had. Last night was the last night of summer, and Harry wasn't letting it go to waste! with a groan Harry wondered to the bathroom, his bladder demanding to have some release. Though his bladder was not the only thing that needed release, Harry's stomach lurched as soon as he made it to the bathroom, sending all the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Forgetting about his demanding bladder, Harry walked downstairs and grabbed a cup of water with 2 aspirins. "rough night boy?" asked uncle vernon with that oh-so famous smirk of his. "I told you not to drink so much Harry now you'll be late for your first day of school" his uncle playfully scolded him.

"shutup, stupid old man. you know I listen to no one" Harry grumbled, before downing the whole cup of water. Throwing his cup back in the sink Harry walked back up to his room, grabbing a pair of dark wash jeans that sat just below his hips, showing an outline of his V form, and a dark green shirt. Grabbing a towel he made his way to the shower hoping to be late for school.

(Dracos pov)

Draco made his way onto campus, he was slightly nervous for his senior year, but then again what kid wasn't? Draco was a smart kid, a goody-too-shoes you could say. Draco always obeyed his parents making sure not to stay out too late with his friends, and being back in bed before his cerfew.

Draco only had a few friends 3 to be exact, first there was Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnagen, and Ron Weasely. These three had been Dracos friends since preschool. Though London was a big place, with many kids Draco simply didn't get along with anyone other then the three friends he already had. Draco confined in his freinds so much so, that he told him his newly found secret about himself, Draco Malfoy was gay. You see it wasn't that he didn't like pussy its just that he would rather have rougher hands other than smooth and soft Draco loved the feel of strong arms around him rather then lanky ones.

Draco made his way to his freinds, giving them each a hug. The summer had been long and he missed his freinds so very much. "Hello guys I missed you all very much" Draco exclaimed as he pulled away from Ron.

"We all missed you to Draco, how was your summer?" Hermione asked as she rummaged through her oversized purse.

Draco rolled his eyes, Hermione always had a purse that was nearly as big as herself. "It was great, although father was hardly home" Draco sighed. The foursome continued their way to the lunchroom after grabbing their timetables, and went their separate ways to first period.

Chemistry was one of Dracos favorite classes though they never did any experiments on the first day. Besides that fact Draco was glad to be in that class, professor Snape, was Dracos favorite teacher not that Draco would cause any trouble, but if he were to Draco, was sure Snape would only let him off with a warning.

It was halfway through chemistry when the door to the classroom opened, and in walked the most handsome boy Draco had ever laid eyes on, a boy who was clearly not in his school uniform. Draco nearly drooled on himself staring, the boy wore dark wash jeans that were slightly baggy on him with green converse to match his dark green shirt. Draco looked even more closely at the other boy noticing a tattoo of a skull and snake resting on his forearm, along with a cigarette put behind his ear, aviator shades completed his look. The older boy handed Snape a pink slip indicating he was late, and took an empty seat in the back of the class, lowering his head to rest on his arms. Snape looked taken aback at how the boy had not come in uniform.

"Mr. Potter is it?" The boy simply gave him a thumbs up not bothering to lift his head. "Very well Mr. Potter why are you not in school uniform?" Snape asked obviously angered by the lack of words the boy used.

Potter raised his head ever so slightly, slipping off his sunglasses, and raising a perfect brow at professor Snape. "Because I merely didn't feel like it, and I don't give a damn what the school has to say about it" Potter said, his voice husky, probably from a lack of sleep, and lowered his head once again.

Snape was red with anger, and the whole class seemed to be gaping at how Potter spoke to the professor. "Well then Potter I believe you can find your way to the Headmasters office" Snape breathed obviously trying to remain calm.

Potter stood without question, "with pleasure" he said mock bowing before the class. As he raised his head, Potter's eyes locked with Dracos, a smile formed on Dracos lips before he could stop himself, Harry smirked giving Draco a wink and walking out of class to headmasters office. Dracos blushed and looked at his hands, Potter was going to be his the death of him this year he just knew it.

(A/N) thanks for reading guys drop me a review for chapter 2(: Much love -princ3(:  



	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Oh Lordy! I never thought my story would get such a big reaction! Thank-you all to those who reviewed, story alerted, and favourited this story. I love u guys!(:

Disclaimer: jk Rowling owns it all, I just play(:

It was no surprise Harry was kicked out out of class, not five minutes after he had stepped into it. Its happened plenty of times before, of course Harry wasn't shaken by the professor, in fact he was dying of laughter on the inside, Harry now knew that he could push the professors buttons and get away with it. Knowing this, Harry was excited to return to chemistry, but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to get back to class.

Harry was intrigued with the beautiful blonde who had caught his eye. This was new to Harry, those grey eyes had captivated him in less than a second, something Harry had never experienced before. Of course Potter had been with men and women before, but it was simply for his enjoyment nothing ever serious. Serious relationships only ended with heartbreak, and that was something Harry never wanted to be familiar with.

Opening the door to headmasters office, Harry took a seat leaning back ever so slightly, careful not to end up on the floor, falling on the floor would make him look like a bloody fool. Headmasters door opened once more revealing an old man with a beard that had almost reached his feet, Harry sat silently his famous smirk on his face, as he waited for the old bat to speak.

"Mr. Potter I presume?" Asked the old man, as he took a seat in front of Harry folding his hands waiting for Harry to speak. Harry smiled widely, he couldn't believe it! Ten minutes at this school and his name was a bloody trademark, this must be in the book of world records!

Harry gave a simple nod before continuing to speak, "Harry, if you will my last name doesn't suit me well I believe." Harry stated obviously being the cocky bastard he was raised to be. Looking around Harry spotted the name plate that read 'headmaster Dumbledore' ahh so that was the old gits name.

"What can I help you with Harry?" Dumbledore replied, as he curled his fingers through his beard. Harry feigned being offended putting his hand over his heart as if he was having a damn heart attack.

"I'm wounded kind sir, I simply didn't asked to be sent to this bloody office, its your chemistry professor who has sent me, he seems to have a problem with the way I'm dressed." Harry stated as if it was obvious he wouldn't come to the office if he had a choice.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, bringing a sly grin to Harry's face. "Why are you not in uniform Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes. Please like he would wear the green, silver, and black colors together and in a tuxedo to top it off! There was no way in hell he would put that on his body.

"I am not in your uniform, because those colors on me would make me look as if I had a bad tan, and my beauty would be put to rest if you catch my drift" Harry stated matter-of-factly. Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh at the boys cockyness, though it suited the boy well.

"Very well Harry, I will right you a waver so you will not have to wear the uniform", dumbledore said, his tone was one of dismissal. After grabbing the note Harry stood from his seat, bowed slightly and left headmasters office, leaving headmaster in a very humored mood.

(Dracos pov)

Draco sat silently, taking notes as if he had been paying attention the whole time. In fact the whole class had not been paying attention, they were all stuck on the raven haired boy with the emerald green eyes. It was those green eyes that Draco could not get out of his head, and he was sure he didn't want to. Draco was surprised that the boy had so willingly gone to headmasters office, he didn't even look shaken. Draco knew for sure, he would probably have pissed his pants if that was him.

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice Seamus calling his name, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Draco looked up at Seamus, "yes Seamus? Why are you nudging me in the ribs so hard?" Draco demanded as he rubbed his ribs soothingly.

Seamus rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Draco, "that's the only way I could get your attention Draco, I've been calling your name for five minutes" Seamus sighed, as he gathered his books "come along its time for second period" Draco gathered his books before following after Seamus to their second class.

Draco wondered if he should talk to Potter during lunch, and maybe introduce himself as his father would expect him to. No Draco was too shy for that, and he didn't want Potter to know he fancied him, he would just have to wait for introductions.

Draco sighed, and began looking for Hermione he needed to speak with her right away. Hermione was the one who understood Draco and right now he had a problem that only she could solve. While looking around, Draco spotted Potter, he was speaking to Blaise Zabini and his friends. Draco shook his head of course Potter would make friends with the biggest trouble maker in school, along with Crabbe, and Goyle, Draco knew right then, that he should stay away from Potter.

"Go talk to him Draco, I'm sure he fancies you as you do him" Seamus encouraged. Draco shook his head, there was no way Potter could fancy him. Harry was a god and by the way Potter carried himself, anyone could tell he knew it.

"Go on Draco, you are student body president, you have to welcome him to the school" Seamus inquired as he dragged Draco by the wrist towards Potter. "Seamus no please!" He begged, but it was too late. With a shove towards Potter, Draco stumbled into Zabini.

"Well look who it is boys, Draco bloody Malfoy" Zabini sneered Draco rolled his eyes, pretending to ignore Zabini, until he heared an insult that nearly tore his heart out, "how was your summer fag?" Crabbe said, laughing hard along with Zabini and Goyle.

Draco felt his eyes tear up at the insult, and put his head down intending to walk away from the group, that is until someone caught his arm. Draco looked up, hoping his face wasn't full of tears, and was surprised to see Potter holding his wrist, and the shocked look was shared with Zabini and his goons.

"Its okay darling, no need to run off, if your a fag then I want you to stick around for the name Zabini gives me" Potter stated letting go of Dracos wrist and folding his arms across his chest, faking interest, "please do tell Zabini" Potter stated sarcastically. Blaise spluttered, turned on his heels and walked away quickly with his two goons on his tail.

Draco looked at Harry shyly, "thank-you, and welcome to Slytherin High.." Draco whispered while looking at his shoes. Potter cleared his throat making Draco look up into those emerald green eyes, Draco practically fainted from the beauty before him. Potter held out his hand before introducing himself, "the names Harry, Harry potter. Its a pleasure to meet you Draco Malfoy" Draco couldn't breathe the way Potter had said his name, made his breath catch in his throat.

Potter pulled his hand back after realizing Draco was in no state to shake it. Chuckling softly, Potter put on his sunglasses, bowed slightly and went on his way. Draco mentally smacked himself how could he let Potter go just like that? Draco shook his head and with a sigh Draco made his way to second period.

(A/N) thanks for reading guys telling me what you think in a review (: Much love -Princ3(: 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) thank-you all for the reviews and story alerts you guys rock! hope you all enjoy this chapter (:

By the time the final bell had rung signalling that school was out, Harry was dying for a drag of the cancer stick that lingered behind his ear all day. Not having anything to pack, Harry grabbed his backpack swinging it over his shoulder and made his way to where he was to meet up with his cousin.

Harry, Dudley, and their friends always met up at the liquor store around the corner, from where the two boys resided. Harry and the group of boys loved to raid the small shop of all the alcohol, although they were all under age, Harry looked the part and with a fake I.D. he got all the booze he desired.

Now some would call Harry an alcoholic, but Harry didn't see it that way. Harry figured if the alcohol was there you might as well take it, and Harry lived by that motto, he always took advantage of the weekend and never stopped drinking until he was passed out with the empty bottle in hand.

Harry spotted Dudley with his group of friends, who were passing around a cancer stick, taking advantage of the time they had until tomorrow rolled around and were all back in class. Harry walked over to the group avoiding others who were staring at him, as if he was a fresh peice of ass, which he was. Pushing past the boys who stood around in a circle, Harry stopped in the middle of the group plucking the cigarette from his cousins fingers and taking the longest drag of his life.

Exhaling the smoke, Harry flicked the butt of the cigarette into the grass and made his way to the liquor store with his boys behind him. Harry only went to one liquor store, his favorite liquor store, it was named after the owner "Lucius's Liquors". Now Harry could get liquor anywhere, but it wouldn't be the same, you see Lucius made his own liquor and it packed a punch that Harry would gladly take.

Harry never met the owner, but if he were to Harry would thank the god who made his favorite breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Harry's favorite drink was named 'firewhiskey', the taste was out of this world to Harry, and the burn was always able to make him jolt awake when he was too sleepy to continue with his drink.

Opening the door to the shop, Harry noticed it wasn't his usual buddy at the register, in fact he's never seen the man before. So deciding to make friends with the man before he bought anything, just to be sure the man wouldn't question them about Harry's I.D. Harry decided to indulge in a conversation with the stranger.

"Hello mate, never seen you around before." Harry said, looking around the shop to see what type of alcohol he was going to buy for the evening.

The man smiled at Harry and nodded, making his hair fall over his shoulder. "Well I usually don't stay long, but I wanted to stick around to see who was riding my shop of all its liquor everyday." The man inquired with a shrug.

Harry stopped searching around the store, and turned back to the man with a smirk on his face. "Your Lucius?" Harry was ecstatic to know that 'The Lucius' wanted to meet him of all people what an honor it was to meet the man who knew how to brew the best damn liquor in the world.

Lucius was caught of guard but composed himself quickly with a nod he began to speak. "Yes the one and only, I own this shop." Lucius stated with pride in his voice.

Harry stuck out his hand eagerly wanting to introduce himself. "I'm Harry Potter sir its a pleasure to meet you, and I happen to be the guilty party who rids your shop of its fine alcohol everyday." Said Harry, with his famous smirk playing on his lips.

Lucius chuckled, a huge grin growing on his face, "well Harry its nice to meet a man with a fine taste in alcohol, what could I get for you today? " Harry began to give Lucius his very long order of liquor that consisted of one of every type of liquor in the shop.

With 150 gallens being handed to him, Lucius had an idea to invite Harry for dinner, after all he was making the man richer each day. "Harry, would you like to join my wife and I for dinner? My son would be happy to meet you also" Lucius questioned, just as Harry was about to leave.

Harry turned slightly taken aback by the question, with quick thinking over of his plans for the night, Harry convinced himself he could always get waisted when he returned home. "Sure, id love to" Harry said with a nod of his head.

Lucius scribbled the directions to his home and the time of dinner down quickly, being as neat as possible and handed the paper to Harry who gave Lucius a slight bow and walked out of the shop with a quick "ill be there" before making his way down the street with his group behind him carrying his liquor.

(Dracos pov)

With a sigh Draco sat on the edge of his bed reflecting back on his long day of school. For some odd reason the whole day had passed in a blur to Draco, and he couldn't remember anything that had happened. The only thing that happened to be fresh in Dracos mind, was the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter.

Shaking his head, Draco began to rummage through his drawers looking for more comfortable clothing to wear around the manor. Malfoy manor had been passed down throughout the generations of the Malfoy family and father was fond of the grand mansion. Dracos thoughts were interrupted by his mother calling his name, Draco smiled his mother was always there to cheer him up and right now he just wanted to forget about Harry bloody Potter.

Swiftly throwing on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a black wife beater, Draco skipped stairs and into the kitchen where his mother was putting tonight's lasagna in the oven. This made Draco ecstatic, lasagna was Dracos favorite dish and he could not wait for dinner.

'Hello mother how was your day?" Draco asked, as he took a seat on a stool behind the bar counter. Narcissa stood abruptly throwing her hand over her heart frantically.

"Draco! You nearly gave me a heart attack what have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Narcissa scolded, as Draco covered his mouth trying to stiffle his giggles. "My day however was excellent thank-you" his mother finished as she composed herself.

Draco also composed himself nearly choking on his laughter. "I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean to honestly your just so absorbed in your own world you don't me" Draco sniffed, trying not to smile as he playfully pouted. Narcissa rolled her eyes at her only son, as she smiled at his cute little pout.

"I am not absorbed Draco Malfoy, I simply have alot on my mind this afternoon. Your father has invited company over for dinner and I have so much to do" as if to prove her point, Narcissa handed Draco a list of things that needed to be done.

Draco rolled his eyes, his mother always over exaggerated when company came over. Mother always acted like guest were going to look at the basement and attic, or go into the bathroom on the third floor. Instead of telling mother that doing all the things listed was a waste of time, he simply excused himself and went to his room to nap until father came home for dinner.

3 hours later Draco awoke from his deep sleep by his mother telling him to shower and dress for dinner. Draco was surprised he had slept for so long, but then again his school day was exhausting as was every first day of school.

After his shower, Draco opened his closet to find his clothing, Draco wanted to impress the guest, while still being comfortable so slipping on a pair of black slacks that hugged his figure quite well, and pulling on his favorite silver button up, with a pair of leather shoes, Draco set out to dinner.

As Draco started down the stairs, the door bell rung throughout the manor, Draco smiled as he saw his enthusiastic mother hurry to the door, but the smile was quickly wiped off his face, as he heared the familiar voice of Harry Potter.

(A/N) dinner scene is next guys, leave me a review and tell me what you think(:  
Much love -Princ3(: 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) thank-you for all the reviews guys! Love you all.

Disclaimer: jk Rowling owns it all, I just play.

The woman in front of Harry was ravishing, she had to be the most beautiful women he's ever seen, aside from his own mother that is. Her beautiful grey eyes seemed familiar to Harry, he could of swore he's seen those eyes elsewhere. It wasn't until the women cleared her throat that Harry realized he was staring.

Shaking his head, Harry extended his hand offering it to the women "hello ma'am my names Harry Potter, I'm here on account of a Mr. Lucius" Harry stated grasping the womens hand and bringing it to his mouth to kiss it gently.

The womens cheeks tinted a slight shade of pink, "hello Harry, I'm Narcissa, Lucius's wife. Lucius should be down in a minute." Narcissa said, as her hand dropped down to her side. Harry smiled and gave a small nod.

"Lucius is a lucky man, your absolutely beautiful if I may say so Narcissa, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Harry said, with his famous smirk.

Harry knew how to flatter women, he was one polite bastard when he wanted to be, and he knew the affect he had on the opposite sex. Harry also knew he was a handsome devil, with an attitude of a dragon but Harry also had a side that was respectful and delicate, and that was the side he hardly let show, not even to his closes friends.

"A lucky man father is indeed" said a familiar voice, Harry looked behind Narcissa only to see the eyes that had captivated him at school. Yes Draco Malfoy stood behind his mother looking as beautiful as ever, his silver dress shirt brought out his eyes and his blonde locks of hair shined in the light.

Harry smirked tonight was going to be an interesting one. "Hello, Draco was it? Its a pleasure to see you again." Said Harry as he gave a slight bow.

Narcissa watched as her son blushed, and that's when she knew her son had a slight crush on the young man before them. Narcissa couldn't stop the giddiness from flowing through her, Harry was a perfect gentleman, and maybe perfect for Draco although only time would tell. Narcissa was not surprised when her son had come out to both her and Lucius, and they both didn't mind, though it was a shame there would not be a Malfoy heir.

"Harry! So glad you could make it." Lucius said, excitement was clear in his voice. Harry smiled extending his hand to Lucius for a handshake. Lucius scowled and pulled Harry in for a hug. "You might as well be family now Harry, anyone who buys out my shop each day is family of mine" Lucius stated giving Harry a small pat on the back.

Harry chuckled at Lucius's comments, "thank-you for inviting me over Lucius, you have quite the mansion here" Harry inquired as he gestured around the manor. "And such a beautiful family as well" Said Harry.

"You mean your the one who buys all father's liquor? " Draco said with awe in his voice. "You do realize that Harry is only in high-school don't you father?" Draco asked turning to his father. Lucius's face fell a bit, he obviously didn't see that one coming.

"How old are you Harry?" Asked Lucius, Lucius did not want any trouble and he didn't even know if this boy was undercover or not, he suddenly felt sick from worry.

"I'm 18 sir, my birthday was last week, but you wont hold it against me now will you? I swear I wouldn't tell a soul" said Harry glaring at Draco for exposing his secret. Lucius studied Harry closely for some reason he felt as if he could trust the boy, and if his parents let him drink then it was not his concern.

Lucius smiled, "of course not Harry you keep me on my toes after all, now come sit for dinner all of you" said Lucius as he ushered Harry towards the dinning room. Harry smiled with relief, although he was still angry with Draco for exposing him, though Harry wouldn't hold it against him, Harry did fancy the boy after all.

(Dracos pov.)

Draco couldn't believe it, his father had let a minor drink his liquor, the liquor that could give anyone a hangover for hours even after taking asprin. Draco finally understood why Harry was so uninterested in everything at school, he was most likey hungover. "So Harry where did you meet Draco?" Lucius asked, staring at his son with sudden interest. Draco began to squirm, he didn't want Harry to tell his parents that he was being bullied at glanced at Harry with pleading eyes, Harry must have understood, due to the small nod he sent to Draco.

Harry smirked at Draco, sending his heart in overdrive and causing him to blush. "I spotted Draco in class, just before I was sent to headmasters office, I gave him a wink, which caused him to blush like he's doing now" said Harry, as he picked up a shrimp and popped it into his mouth. Dracos jaw nearly hit the floor, and he could feel his cheeks heat up. As his mother and father gave him a knowing look.

"Why did you have to see Headmaster, Harry?" Asked Lucius, and Draco was glad the attention was off him. The conversation continued throughout dinner as Harry explained his first day of school, leaving out the details of Dracos encounter with Zabini, for which Draco was greatfull.

After dinner, Lucius invited Draco to join Harry and himself in a game of pool, and of course Draco accepted a little competition against Harry would do him some good. Harry had been such a gentleman with mother and father, but when the topic was Draco Harry would do nothing but embarrass him, and Draco found himself getting agitated with the boy.

Soon Draco found himself boiling with anger, Harry had won every game against Draco and Lucius, and after a few games of loosing, Lucius excused himself telling Harry he was off to bed. So now here they were after nearly 25 games of loosing Draco flopped down in the nearest chair.

"I give up Potter, your cheating too much" said Draco with a sigh, Harry gave him an exasperated look. Giggling at Harrys expression Draco got up from his seat, and sat on the pool table in front of Harry.

"I do not cheat Draco, I'm simply better at this game then you are." Said Harry with a chuckle. Draco rolled his eyes nobody was better then him at anything, "I let you win Potter you are the guest, I was just taking it easy on you." Draco mumbled, while playing with a button on his shirt.

"Sure you did Malfoy, I'm honored you would let me win, but how about another round and this time give it all you got hmm?" Draco knew he wouldn't be able to win, so he simply shook his head, "no thanks Potter I'm too tired of this game" Draco said.

Draco didnt notice that Harry had gotten closer, until Harry was standing in between his legs looking down at him. Draco felt his breath hitch and he was sure Harry had heard it, Draco wanted to slap that stupid smirk off Harry's face, and he was sure he would, if it wasn't for Harry leaning down and kissing behind his ear, and down his neck. Draco could feel Harry's smile against his neck, his breath was warm against his skin while Draco was on the verge of hyperventilating, his breath was coming out in shallow puffs. "Goodnight Draco, ill see myself out, thank-you for a wonderful night" said Harry and with that he turned and made his way out of the game room, leaving a very dazed Draco behind.

(A/N) there you have it loves, chapter 4, review and let me know what you think?(:  
Much love -Princ3(: 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) hey guys sorry this chapters a day late, but hope it and thank-you for all the reviews! (:

Disclaimer: jk Rowling owns it all, I just play (:

It had been a month since the night at Malfoy manor, and Harry had been sure not to speak, or even glance at Draco. Harry regretted the kisses he had placed on the silky skin of Draco Malfoy, and for some odd reason Harry felt guilty each time he thought of the incident.

Harry had not planned on kissing the blonde, but he simply couldn't resist, Harry was extremely attracted to Draco and found it hard to get the younger boy out of his head. The guilt, and the attraction Harry had towards the blonde, made him all the more determined to stay away from Draco. He was Harry fucking Potter for god sakes! He had slept with women after women, man after man, hell he's even had more than one orgy and had never in his life felt guilty for having some fun.

And although he had only kissed Draco -and not even on the lips mind you- he felt the guilt eat at him each day he saw him. His days at school had been more irritating then the first day he had arrived at the prison. Each day he saw Draco in chemistry, and forced himself not to look in the blondes direction, Harry felt Draco's eyes on him throughout most of the class, but he restrained himself from returning the gaze.

"Mr. Potter! Will you please find your way back to earth, and pay attention!" Snape practically growled. Harry simply shrugged, ignoring the snickering and giggles of his classmates, he didn't give a damn, he was failing terribly already so what was the point in trying or even paying attention? Harry let his eyes wander the classroom focusing for once on the students he'd spent the past month with. there was one student that caught his eye, aside from Draco.

He had sandy colored hair, and ocean blue eyes, he was short compared to Harry's 5ft 8in. But most people were. The boy must have sensed Harry's eyes on him, because the blue eyes locked with his green ones. Harry smirked and sent a wink to the boy, and chuckled at the blush that colored his cheeks, Harry waved the boy over not caring if they were in middle of a lecture.

The boys eyes widen slightly, but he quickly composed himself before getting out of his seat silently and stalking towards Harry. Harry smiled as the boy stopped in front of his desk, "hello would you like to sit?" Harry asked as he indicated towards his lap. The blue eyed beauty blushed slightly before nodding and sitting on Harry's lap, fitting perfectly.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Seamus" said the boy as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, snuggling closer into his chest. Harry chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Seamus's waist and pulled him closer. "I'm Harry, its a pleasure to meet you Seamus" said Harry as he nuzzled the Irish boys neck.

Seamus gave a small moan, as Harry began to kiss and nibble his way down his neck. "Harry, I can't" Seamus said, feeling rather guilty. "My best friend Draco fancies you just as much as I do, but I guess we can make him jealous and teach him to grow up and make a move, can't we?" Seamus asked looking rather hopeful.

Harry thought for a moment, if Draco fancied him, he really shouldn't be with his best friend, but on the other hand he did want to see Draco jealous. Finally allowing himself to look a Draco, he snuck a quick glance at the boy, and couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his lips. Draco was absolutely furious, he was nearly burning a whole in Seamus's head with a glare Harry knew all to well, Draco's was gripping onto his table so hard, that his knuckles were white. Harry chuckled and looked back towards Seamus.

"You want to make Malfoy jealous do you?" Harry asked, before going back to kissing Seamus's neck. Seamus hummed in agreement as Harry smirked once again with a wicked gleam in his eye, "then we should get started" said Harry before making the boy moan once more.

(Dracos pov)

Draco was absolutely pissed, it had been a month since Harry had spoken to him, or even looked at him for that matter, then he sees Harry in class kissing on his BEST FRIEND! Draco was near exploding and couldn't wait to strangle Seamus for kissing his man, bloody hell Harry wasn't even his man yet and he was being possesive and jealous.

"Draco wait up!" Seamus's voice brought him out of his thoughts, he was making his way to second period, something he usually does with Seamus, but today was an exception he was furious with his best friend for kissing Harry, and in class of all places! Draco sighed he couldn't be mad at Seamus they were like brothers, but he wouldn't let him off easy.

"What do you want Seamus, come to throw it in my face that you kissed the only boy I've ever fancied? " Draco spat at Seamus, venom leaking with every word. Seamus winced slightly at the tone of Draco's voice, and shook his head.

"Come off it Draco, I told you to make a move or I would, didn't I?" Seamus asked clearly unapologetic. Draco rolled his eyes, "I didn't think you would actually do it you stupid twit." Seamus sighed, "Draco I told Harry I couldn't actually be with him, but to make you jealous so you would make a move, and if it makes you feel better Snape gave Harry and I detention for a month." said Seamus as both boys took their seats in English class.

Draco sighed maybe he should have made a move long ago, but Potter was obviously going to be the dominant in their relationship, that is IF they had a relationship, so shouldn't he ask Draco out first? Of course Draco was at a loss, never having a boyfriend was no help to him he wasn't sure how it all worked, but he most definitely wanted a relationship with Harry, why couldn't he see that?

Draco felt hurt, maybe Harry didn't find him good enough to be called his boyfriend, or maybe it was all in Draco's head and Harry had never really kissed him at the manor. Tears began to slip from Draco's eyes, and although he was crying he stood with grace and made his way out of the classroom and to the men's loo ignoring Seamus calling out to him.

Draco sat crying on the floor of the bathroom, he was overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't hold back the frustrated tears any longer. He was crazy, no absolutely mad for thinking Potter could ever fancy him in the slightest. So caught up in emotion, Draco didn't hear the bathroom door open, until a hand was placed on his shoulder. Jumping slightly from the sudden contact, Draco looked up to find Harry Potter with a worried expression upon his face.

"Are you alright Draco? Are you hurt?" Harry asked as he looked the boy over. Draco shook his head, not trusting his voice, and buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment. Not wanting to suffer through anymore embarrassment, Draco jumped up quickly, running past Harry and out of the bathroom.

Draco ran home as fast as he could he didn't want Potter to follow him, the tears were coming freely from his eyes and Harry had already saw him at his weakest point. Potter would probably make fun of him tomorrow at school. Spotting the manor, Draco began to sprint. There was one person Draco needed right now and that was his mother.

Running into the manner, and through the living room, Draco spotted his mother in the kitchen. "Mother I need you please" Draco sniffed, as he threw himself into his mother's arms.

Narcissa was shocked to see her baby come running threw the manor and in tears, Draco hasn't cried since he was picked on in primary school. Getting over her shock, Narcissa began to rub her sons back soothingly, while whispering calming words in his ear. "Dragon what happened, are you hurt?" Narcissa asked, once Draco had composed himself.

Wiping away his tears, Draco began telling his mother all that happened, starting from at the manor a moth ago, up until today. As he reached the end of his story, Draco began to sob once again not caring if he was showing how vulnerable he was, or that he was acting like a damn girl, he just wanted to cry to his mother, and he did just that.

"Dragon, maybe you should talk to Harry, he agreed to help make you jealous, it's obvious he fancies you as well. Why don't you ask him at school tomorrow? " Narcissa stated, her motherly words of wisdom, is just what Draco needed. After a moments thought, Draco agreed to talk with Harry, promising himself if Potter didn't fancy him back, then he would simply shrug it off and avoid the boy.

"Thank-you mother" Draco sniffed as he pulled out of his mother's embrace. "You can always come to me if you need to dragon, never forget that I love you" said Narcissa as she wiped away Dracos tears. Draco smiled and with all his heart stated, "I love you to mother"

(A/N) hope you all enjoyed this chapter I absolutely adored it! Review and Tell me what you think please (:

OHHH! and guess what! I got my first Flame for this story, my god it was horrid but ill live. if you dont like my story then it should be obvious from the first chapter, you don't read all the chapters before you decide its complete and udder crap, anyway its nice to know what you think flame or not.

Thanks all much love -princ3(: 


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N) thanks for the reviews guys love you all.(:

Disclaimer: jk Rowling owns it all, play(:

As soon as Harry was out of school, he grabbed his belongs and went to find Seamus. Throughout his classes Harry had a nagging feeling in his stomach,and he was determined to figure out why Draco was crying.

Harry wandered through the halls, that were now crowded with students, hoping to spot Seamus through the mass of people. Harry looked in every direction when he finally spotted the sandy haired boy, he was speaking to Dean Thomas, who was in Harry's art class.

Harry approached the two boys, who seemed to be having an argument. At the risk of seeming rude, Harry cut in stepping in-between the two boys, and throwing an arm over each of their shoulders. "Hello boys, care to tell me what your arguing about?" Asked Harry as he led the way off school grounds.

Dean turned to glare at Harry, before turning to Seamus and doing the same. Seamus sighed "Harry, Dean is my boyfriend, but were taking a break. You see we had an argument and never really made up, so when he heard about what happened in class he flipped out." Seamus explained.

Harry nodded in understanding, and turned to Dean, "My apologies Dean, I didn't know and I wanted to see if Draco would get jealous." Dean looked between Harry and Seamus, and when he saw no sign of a threat from Harry, he simply nodded, mumbling a 'don't let it happen again' before walking away, obviously still angry at Seamus.

When Dean was farther along then Harry and Seamus, Harry chuckled and pushed Seamus away. "Damn you Shay, you never told me you had a boyfriend" Harry exclaimed. Harry may be a bad ass, but when it came to others boyfriends and girlfriends, Harry knew better then to interfere.

Seamus laughed, spite his situation, "you never asked Harry and it was all to agitate Draco, and it worked to." Seamus said with a smile. It was when Harry heard that their plan had worked did the anxious feeling return to his stomach, lighting a cigarette, Harry took a long drag hoping to calm his anxiety.

Harry turned to Seamus with a sigh, "shay do you happen to know why Draco was crying today?" Harry asked, hoping to keep the worry out of his voice. Seamus eyed Harry before his expression hardened.

"I think our plan might have upset him, he was quite angry with me after class, and in second period he ran out of class and didn't return. I figured he had gotten sick and went to see madame Pompfrey the school nurse. I should go check on him at his home." Seamus said, as he began to walk off, only turning to wave Harry goodbye.

After Harry met up with his cousin and friends, they made there way to 'Lucius's Liquors" to stock up for the evening. Harry was ecstatic to see that his friend Collin was back at the register desk. After a long conversation with Collin on his whereabouts, Harry purchased twice his regular amount of liquor before heading out with his friends to drink the night away, hoping to be hungover for tomorrows school day.

(Dracos pov)

Draco was getting ready for dinner when the doorbell sounded throughout the manor. Skipping down the stairs and to the door, Draco composed himself, fixing his shirt and clearing his throat, he opened the door slowly. There stood Seamus on his doorstep, Draco groaned he was hoping to avoid Seamus tomorrow at school.

"Hello Draco, I know your mad and so is Dean, but you have to understand Harry and I didn't mean to hurt you we were just trying to make you jealous and it worked. Because of that I think Harry sees that you like him as well, and he might ask to court you!" Seamus squealed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I hope you know that Ron and Hermionie are angry with you as well, and you will have a talking to tomorrow! As for Harry, he told you he wants to court me?" Draco asked, a grin taking over his features.

Seamus laughed, "let me in and ill tell you all about it okay mate?" Draco stepped aside gesturing for Seamus to come in. "Okay so tell me what Potter said" Draco led the way to his room bouncing with excitement. The next hour was spent with Seamus going over his day, only going into detail on the conversation he and Harry had.

"So you think he'll ask me to be his boyfriend soon?" Draco asked, plucking invisible lint from his trousers. Seamus smiled at his friend, he was truly crushing on Harry. "Of course Draco. Harry is quite charming is he not?" Seamus asked, as he remembered the way Harry apologized to Dean.

Dracos face lit up, "he really is Seamus! My God my mother nearly swooned every time Harry spoke to her. He always bows after he greets me, and before he leaves." Draco gushed, his face heating up as he realized he sounded like a school girl.

Seamus smiled and gave a small chuckle. "he's a gentleman mate, but there is something about him that's mysterious, so I'm hoping you'll be smart enough to make the right decision in finding out all there is to know about him, before you decide to court him."

Draco sighed, "you noticed that too did you?" Seamus nodded while Draco continued. "I'm just afraid of getting hurt by him because he's so different, he's nice and all to me, but when Zabini was being an ass, I seen a different side of him. A side more threatening you know what I mean?" Draco asked, turning to Seamus who was deep in thought.

After thinking, Seamus nodded," I think there's more to Harry then we know, maybe we should ask Hermionie she's great at research," Seamus said thoughtfully. Draco nodded in agreement before giving Seamus a hug and showing him out. Draco let his thoughts wander, what if Harry wasn't who he thought he was, or if he was simply playing a game with his heart? Draco shook his head, he would have to trust Harry even if it was hard for him to do so. His mind still wandering, Draco slowly began to fall asleep, hoping everything went well with Harry tomorrow.

(A/N) thanks for reading guys! Next chapter has some drama wilth our favorite Tom Riddle. Review and ill get the next chapter up asap!(: Much love -princ3(: 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N) I'm sooooo sorry for the uber long wait, but my phone broke Again and it took forever for my new one to come, an school started and we all know how hard senior year is. Anyways love you guys and heres the new chapter! Enjoy (:

The next morning Harry found himself outside of Malfoy manor, he had decided that it was best to apologize to Draco in person, and what better way to do so then walking him to school? Harry had come to the conclusion that he couldn't avoid Draco no matter how hard his efforts, he had a crush on the blonde haired boy and he might as well embrace the experience.

Yes Draco was Harry's first crush and it scared him half to death. Of course Harry had always been a catch even in his kiddie years, his eyes attracted many females, and as he got older the males had been attracted to him as well; but not once had Harry found a person in which HE was interested. Nonetheless he wanted Draco and was willing to give his all to get him.

Before ringing the bell, Harry took a minute to study himself through the window. He began by running a hand through his hair, hoping it would somehow tame the mop on his head, of course this method didn't help any and he soon gave up. Harry moved on fixing his leather jacket that covered his black wife beater, his muscles were visible through the thin fabric and he was happy to show off his chiseled chest and abs. Harry's dark wash jeans hung low on his hips just the way he liked, but of course that didn't complete his look, no Harry's shoes were his pride and joy, his black and green hight-top Jordan's completed his look.

Happy with his attire, Harry straightened his sunglasses and rang the bell. A minute later the door slowly opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa looked completely dishelved as if she had been running late. Her long blonde hair was now up in curlers, while she wore nothing but a bathrobe and slippers. Harry choked back his laughter at seeing a beautiful women in such a state, and instead settled for a wide smile.

"Harry" Narcissa smiled, "what brings you here at such an hour? I'm afraid Luscious isn't home at the moment-" Harry cut of Narcissas' rant with a deep chuckle.

"That's fine Mrs. Malfoy, I'm actually here for Draco. I thought maybe we could walk to school together." Harry stated with a small shrug.

Narcissa blushed at her thoughtless assumption, "Of course dear, have a seat in the kitchen. Can I get you anything?"

Harry smiled, he loved Narcissas' motherly ways. "Some orange juice for this hangover would be great thank-you" said Harry with a small, but rather charming smile.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, she wasn't surprised Harry was hungover, with all the money the Malfoy's were getting because of the boy. "Besides your slight hangover, how are you dear? I haven't seen you since dinner a while back" Narcissa asked, as she set a glass of orange juice in front of Harry.

Harry nodded as he took a small sip of orange juice, and setting his glass down. "I know its been a great while, I've been meaning to visit, but Draco and I haven't really spoken so I was waiting for the right time and I'm great thanks how about yourself?" Harry asked.

The older Malfoy smiled, giving the boy a glance over his appearance. She began to see the small details about Harry that she hadn't before, like the way Harry was taller than most his age, and how he was tanned as if the sun had kissed his skin. Harry was well toned, and his hair was a dissray of black locks that seemed to get even more untameable when he raked his hands through it. But the one thing that blew Narcissa away about Harry, was his vibrant green eyes that shined when not covered by his horrid sunglasses. "I'm fine Harry just fine" she said taking a sip of coffee.

Narcissa finished up her coffee, before walking towards the stairs and turning to Harry. "Ill just be a minute, I'm going to grab Draco" she said, and made her way up the stairs.

Harry waited patiently, sipping his orange juice slowly, and slipping his sunglasses back on to cure his pounding head from all the light in the manor. Five minutes later, Narcissa came down the stairs along with Draco. He was dressed in his school uniform, a shiny green emerald shirt, and form fitting black slacks, with the school blazer thrown ontop of his shoulders.

"Draco" Harry breathed, "you look great. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on my walk to school today?" Draco seemed bewildered, but answered Harry with a quiet "yes" and a shy smile. Harry pumped his fist in the air, as is he had just won a football game, and held out his hand for Draco to take.

Draco let out a giggle as well as his mother, and graciously took Harry's hand. Harry grabbed Narcissas' hand in his free one, gave it a kiss and thanked her for the hospitality before walking out the door with Draco by his side. As the two boys made their way down the path to school, their hands swinging between them, Harry decided it was now or never to apologize. Harry cleared his throat earning an expectant glance from Draco.

"I want to apologize for my behavior in class yesterday, it was childish and rude, and I hope I didn't upset you too much." Harry said sincerely. Draco blushed remembering the way he had broken down in the bathroom, and the state Harry had found him in. The two boys stopped walking and stood under a tree next to the school parking lot.

Draco noticed his freinds staring at him, Ron seemed to be debating wether or not to rescue Draco, while Hermione seemed to be talking him out of it. Draco turned to Harry looking up into his eyes, grey connected with green and Draco blushed from the intensity of Harry's gaze. "Why did you ignore me after what happened at my house that night? Why did you kiss Seamus after you had kissed me? Was I not good enough for you or am I that hopeless and you just decided to make a fool out of me?"

Draco looked away from Harry and down at his shoes. Harry sighed grabbing Dracos chin gently and turning his face to look in his eyes. "Honestly I don't know why I kissed Seamus, I guess I wanted to see your reaction, and by how you you reacted I can see that you feel the same way I do. I have never had these feelings for anyone Draco and I guess it scared the shite out of me when I felt them towards you. I guess I was just -"

"Harry fucking Potter, what a surprise" Harry stiffened at the familiar voice that had cut him off. He Hated the owner of that voice with such a passion that he could burn the boy alive. Harry turned around quickly coming face-to-face with Tom Riddle. Harry ground his teeth together to keep from lashing out at the smaller male, Riddle had given Harry nothing but trouble when he was in juvenile hall. In fact Harry and Riddle had gotten in so many fights when they were aloud outside of there small confined rooms, that both boys were given more time in the facility and moved to opposite sides as well.

Harry tried holding his tounge in front of Draco, but all the memories made it impossible, "Riddle you bitch" Harry spat out harshly, "when did you get out?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "I've been out you shit, in fact I got out before your sorry arse by four months on good behavior." Tom said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Harry snorted, "what good behavior you bastard? Dont you mean you bent your scrawny ass over for the judge to take?" Harry said chuckling darkly.

"Harry?" Draco whispered, "lets go before there's trouble" Harry shook his head, "go meet with your freinds I'll be right there" he said. Draco nodded before turning and walking to the direction of his friends.

"Got yourself a boyfriend did you?" Riddle asked with a sly smile,before looking at Draco and blowing him a kiss. Harry looked from Riddle to Draco, noticing Dracos blush, Harry's anger spiked. Riddle noticed Harry's anger and smiled smugly, "I suggest you claim his fine arse fast or I just might" he laughed.

Harry lunged at him, knocking Riddle to the ground, "you bastard, stay away from what's mine or I'll kill you I swear I will" Harry hissed as he punched Riddle straight in the nose causing blood to squirt all over him. Draco watched as Harry tackled the other boy to the ground, but as soon as there was blood he ran to find headmaster.

Harry continued his assault on Riddle, but was caught off guard when the smaller boy sent a punch straight to his jaw causing him to fall to the ground. Riddle jumped on Harry straddling his hips and hitting until potter was bleeding just as bad as he was.

The two boys were soon wrestling each other and before he knew it, Harry was standing with a fistful of Riddles shirt, his arm was pulled back ready to finish him off when Dudley shouted at him to stop. "Harry you don't want to go back" Dudley hissed, and Harry nodded, the two boys were partners in crime and if Harry went away Dudley would miss him, not that he would admit it.

Harry let go of Riddles shirt dropping him to the floor. Dudley leaned down to check if the boy was breathing, "don't help that bitch!" Harry snarled spitting blood, and Dudley quickly stepped away after seeing the boys chest rise and fall, and turned to the crowd, "if any of you say who it was your next" he said in a dangerous voice, before shoving Harry back. "Lets go before headmaster comes" Harry said, turning around to run, but came face-to-face with headmaster,

"I think it's too late for that Mr. Potter" the old man said. Harry looked around and spotted Draco giving him an apologetic look, Harry groaned before turning to follow headmaster to his office.

(A/N) so there it is guys, hoped you liked leave me a review (: much love - princ3(:


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N) okay guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, I loved it to be honest thanks for all the reviews and favorites I love you guys, as you can tell Draco and Harry are out of character and sorry if things are Americanized bare with me yeah? (: hope you all enjoy! Sorry its short. :/

Draco was worried, it had been a week since the fight and neither Harry nor his cousin had been seen since. Though it was highly possible that Harry had been expelled, Draco believed headmaster wasn't that harsh when coming to a first offence.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape exclaimed, looking at Draco with a piercing glare.

Draco shook his head, clearing his mind somewhat, of the green eyed boy. "Yes professor?" Draco answered with an annoyed look. He was tired of everyone yelling to get his attention, he wasn't deaf for christ sakes!

"Draco this is the tenth time I've had to tell you to pay attention, one more time will be a detention. Understood?" Snape asked taking a deep breath, trying to control himself from lashing out at his favorite student.

Draco nodded, mumbling a quick,"yes professor" before going back to writing down his notes until the bell rang signaling his dismissal.

Dracos day seemed to lag on, but he somehow made it thru without snapping at anything and anyone in his way. Dracos chest was acheing and he felt as if a peice of him was missing with Harry absent. His mind drifted back onto how perfect their walk was to school, and how close Harry had come to confessing entirely to him, before that boy had to come along and ruin their moment.

It was then Draco began to ask himself, just who was the boy that had interrupted them. Harry had not been happy to see him, so maybe he was Harry's physco ex-boyfriend? Or a friendship gone wrong? Draco didn't know but he wanted to, he wanted to be sure he can trust Harry but, then again they weren't even a couple now were they?

Draco stopped in front of his car, digging into his pockets to find his keys, when he felt as if someone was watching him. Ignoring the strange feeling Draco made himself seem casual as he unlocked his door and slid into the drivers seat. When he reached out to close his door, a hand caught his wrist, Draco let out a small scream and whipped his head around to see his attacker.

There stood a petite chubby boy, who Draco recognized as Harry's cousin. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Malfoy, Harry asked me to give this to you." Dudley said with a deep chuckle, and handing Draco an envelope before giving a small wave and walking away before he could ask where Harry was.

Draco let out the breath he was holding in, his heart was pounding out of his chest from being frightened. Turning the envelope right side up, Draco began to open it carefully, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Taking a deep breath he unfolded the paper quickly, and gasped at the sight before him.

There in his hands was probably the most beautiful picture Draco had ever seen, on the paper was a drawing of a rose, it had a curvy black stem, and blood red petals. That alone wasn't enough to make Dracos breath catch in his throat, oh no but what did was the detail of the picture. Harry had captured every thorn, leaf, curve, and line of the flower. All this alone was enough for Draco, but what had made the picture even better were the white on black words that read "I Miss You" with the initials 'H.P.'

Draco bit his bottom lip to keep from squealing like a bloody school girl. Almost immediately the ache in Dracos chest was gone and was replaced with a sense of giddyness in his heart. He couldn't belive that Harry had made him such a beautiful drawing, and this one was certainly said a thousand words.

Pulling his backpack into his lap, Draco unzipped it hastily and pulled out his three ring binder. Without hesitation Draco slipped Harry's photo behind the clear plastic in the front of his binder, so when he pulled it out he was sure everyone would see the beautiful picture. Draco admired how the rose looked in front of his binder, before putting it back in his backpack and closing his car door.

Draco arrived home in a great mood, his mother had noticed and immediately asked Draco the reason behind his goofy grin. As the blonde boy showed his mother the work of art, he heard her breath hitch just like his had done back in the car.

"My goodness Draco, its beautiful!" Narcissa exclaimed, running a hand over the paper and tracing the flowers petals with her delicate fingers.

Draco smiled broadly before nodding his head enthusiasticly, "Isnt it mother!"Draco sighed dramatically, "I feel like this is all just a dream, these kind of things only happen in fairy-tales." With the words out of his mouth Draco began to feel worried, what if it all was just a dream and Harry didn't mean he missed him in that way, and rather meant it in a friendly matter?

Narcissa sighed recognizing the worry in her sons eyes, "Draco Malfoy, have any of your friends drawn you anything like this?" She asked exasperated.

Draco shook his head slowly, not sure what his mother was getting at. "Of course not, because this is something people do when they are love struck not just friends" Narcissa stated matter-of-factly. Draco smiled and hugged his mum, "you really think so?" He asked uncertain.

His mother smiled, a heart warming smile. "I know so" she whispered, kissing the top of her son's head.

(A/N)sorry its short, so I would really appreciate your feedback I hope my story is satisfactory to my readers, and don't worry, there is more drama to come I just don't want to rush it! Thanks for reading. Review please! Much love - Princ3(: 


	9. date?

(A/N) I'm super glad you all loved the last chapter! here's some more fluff for you, enjoy! (:

Harry dressed slowly like he did on the first day of school, his week of suspension was up and he wanted to surprise Draco and of course to do that, he would have to be late, not that he minded anyway. The week had been hell for Harry, he didn't think it would be so hard, the plan had been to get drunk all week just to pass the time. Instead he found himself missing Draco more then he suspected he would, and ended up drawing and going to the tattoo shop to get inked up again.

Harrys head snapped up as his cousin entered his room -without knocking- and sat on his bed. Harry raised his eyebrow at him in question, "can I help you?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Harry hates when people walk in his room without knocking, he could be busy shagging for god sakes! Dudley looked at him and shrugged.

"I was just wondering if your ready to go yet, you change like a fucking girl" Dudley snapped at him. Harry turned to look at his cousin in disbelief, Dudley never spoke to him that way.

"Do you have a problem?" Harry asked, his voice bored. To his surprise the chubby boy nodded bluntly. "Well go on spit it out" Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Since when did you start being serious with people?" Dudley asked, throwing himself down on Harry's bed. "I thought you were a hit it and quit it kind of guy".

Harry shrugged, "Draco is different, he makes me feel things I haven't before, and ill be damned if I let him slip away." Harry was surprising himself at the free flowing words, but shrugged it off. If it was true there was no sense in hiding it.

Dudley sighed, "whatever floats your boat Harry, and Riddle will be going to the school across ours, so try to avoid him okay?" Harry growled and sent his cousin a glare at the sound of Riddles name. Dudley rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Oh do shut up and come off it, will you? You get like a bloody animal every time the little bastards name comes up. Anyway lets go, I'm sure Malfoy misses you" Dudley mumbled getting off of Harry's bed. At the mention of Draco, Harry perked up and nodded grabbing his sun glasses and backpack, before walking out of his room with Dudley in tow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two boys arrived at school nearly an hour late, and Harry mentally gave himself a pat on the back for arriving in time for Chemistry period. Dudley and Harry exchanged there goodbye for the day, before splitting up and going to their respected classes.

Harry walked through the crowded halls, not caring about all of the stares he was receiving. When he spotted Seamus talking to Dean, he smiled broadly and made his way over to the shorter boys. "Hello boys, how are you?" Harry asked, slinging his arm over Seamus's shoulders.

"Harry!" The two exclaimed, giving him a hug. "We thought for sure you were expelled! What a show you put on Harry, it was quite entertaining if I do say so myself" Seamus sighed dramatically, throwing himself in Harry's arms, making both boys laugh.

Harry sighed, pretending to flick some lint over his shoulder, "ye of little faith" he said with a chuckle. Dean smiled, punching his shoulder. "It was a damn good show Harry" Dean agreed. "Anyway were great, we finally made up" the dark skinned boy said, pulling his boyfriend to him for a good snog. Harry made a gagging noise as the two boys nearly ate each other's faces off. "Ill see you later guys" said Harry making his way to Chemistry.

Harry waited ten minutes after the bell rang to make his grand entrance, he loved making Snape mad, it was in his genes to be a trouble maker. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door to chemistry and peeked at Draco, he looked upset as he doodled on his notebook. Harry hoped he had missed him nearly as much as he did Draco.

Harry walked into class ignoring the glare from Snape, and made his way over to Draco, "do you mind if I sit here?" He asked gesturing to the empty seat beside the blonde. Draco nearly jumped at the sound of Harry's voice, but smiled brightly shaking his head no when he saw Harry.

Harry smiled and took the empty seat, "Hey" he whispered to Draco. The blonde rolled his eyes, and gave Harry an awkward hug due to the way they were sitting, nonetheless Harry returned it.

"I missed you" Harry sighed settling back in his seat. Draco smiled beautifuly, "me to" he whispered back, blushing slightly knowing it was an underestimate.

"Mr. Potter! Was one week of suspension not enough for you?" Snape asked as he glared at the troubling boy. Harry glared back mentally groaning, it took everything he had not to flip Snape the bird.

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the day went on, Harry had received but a dozen praises for beating the shit out of Riddle. With every praise, Harry became more worried how would he explain what happened to Draco? He didn't want the god of a boy knowing about his shitty past, though he knew he should be honest, Harry felt it better to lie, no not lie he was simply making up the truth.

Maybe if he took Draco out on a date, he'd be able to tell him the truth, and that's what Harry decided on. He would take Draco out, that is if he said yes., and tell him everything no matter if Draco laughed at him and told him to get lost, he was going to be honest.

As school came to an end, Harry grew more anxious. He had never asked someone on a date before, but he believed it should be romantic, so Harry ditched his last class in order to buy something great for Draco.

Harry made his way past the liquor shop and into the art store, he was sure he would be able to draw something out for Draco, something that was just as beautiful as Draco himself. Grabbing the proper supplies and paying, Harry made his way back to school, he was about to do something drastic.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the bell rang to end classes, people began to crowd the halls and Draco began to scan the tops of people's heads, hoping he would see the mop of black hair. When he didn't see Harry, Draco sighed and made his way to his car noticing the large crowd gathered around the parking lot. He spotted Hermionie and Ron, and pushed through the crowd standing next to his two friends.

"what's going on?" Draco asked looking at Hermionie for an explanation. The bushy haired girl smiled and pointed to the sidewalk, "that, is what's going on" she said squealing in delight. Draco followed her finger, and gasped, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

There on the sidewalk was a picture of himself drawn in chalk with the words 'Will you go out with me?' Next to his face. "My god" he whispered blushing as Harry walked out holding a single rose out to him. "What do you say? Will you go out with me?" Harry asked, looking at Draco with a grand smile.

Draco nodded taking the rose from Harry's fingers and pulled him into a hug. "Any guy who does this for me can definitely take me out" Draco said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry laughed, as the crowd cheered, Hermionie squealed in delight and this time Draco joined her.

(A/N) hope you liked it! Review yeah? The date will come next weekend and hopefully you'll love it, any ideas for their date if so don't hesitate to let me know(: thanks for reading! -Princ3(: 


	10. Dates, and not the whole truths

(A/N) thank-you all for the reviews and favorites! I love you guys! And a big thank-you to my wonderful reader and reviewer Teatreekni! Thank-you for all your kind words love! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do(:

Harry growled in frustration he was going out of his mind, he wasn't sure what people did on dates and therefore he didn't know where to take Draco. Of course Harry knew that Draco deserved the best, and only the best, but he also knew that going to fancy restaurants and buying expensive gifts wasn't the best way of showing how much he cared for the blonde. Harry wanted Draco to know that although he was able to afford the pricey and fancy objects people often got their dates, he would rather be humble and show his affection through words or actions.

"What the hell am I going to do" Harry sighed, running his hand through his messy hair, a clear sighn of his distress.

There was a laugh from the doorway, and Harry automatically whipped around to see his intruder. Remus Lupin stood in the doorway of Harry's room, holding up his hands in mock surrender. "I heard you were pussy whipped, but I had to see it to believe it" Lupin laughed making his way towards his best mate.

Harry grinned like a fool, and pulled Remus in for a bone crushing hug. "Its been ages Remus" Harry sighed releasing his death grip on the shorter boy, and throwing his arm around Lupin's shoulder.

Remus rolled his eyes, leave it to Harry to over exaggerate, "Harry, it's only been two weeks! Don't a diva" Lupin scolded.

Harry gasped dramatically, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead and dropping to the floor, not even wincing at the pain of hitting the hard floor. "I'm wounded really, is it such a crime to miss my best mate?" Harry asked poking one eye open to look at Remus.

Laughing lightly, Remus extended a hand helping Harry off the floor. "So I heard your going on your first date? With who? And when is it?" Remus asked, not bothering to let Harry one question before asking another.

Harry shook his head. "I'm so bloody nervous Remus, I've never felt like this before." Harry sighed once again, ignoring Remus's other questions.

Remus studied his friend clearly seeing the difference in the raven haired boy. Harry was never serious, and this scared him slightly, it was obvious Harry had been bitten by the love bug, and the poison was spreading throughout his body quickly.

"Well can I help you with anything?" Remus asked, no matter how much he didn't like his friend falling in love, he was going to be supportive. Harry shrugged and turned back to his closet, grabbing two shirts off their hangers and turning back to Remus.

"Which do you think is better?" Harry asked, holding up a plum colored V-neck t-shirt, and a black and green checkered flannel button up.

Remus studied the two shirts debating which one would go better on Harry's lean form. "Hmm" Lupin hummed, indicating he was in thinking mode. "I think I love the purple, that shirt would go great with your dark jeans, and purple Nikes".

Harry nodded in agreement, "well which earring shall I wear?" Harry asked pulling out his diamond of earrings. Remus smirked, he loved Harry's stud collection, all the different shapes and colors Harry had, it was like he had a an earring for each outfit.

"I'll tell you which one I like, if you let me borrow a few" Remus said, his evil smile flashing across his face. Harry gaped at him, there was no way in hell, see some boys love cars and watches. Harry loved earrings and diamonds, hence the reason for all the diamond studs in his collection.

"Those are real diamonds Lupin!" Harry sneered, Remus shrugged ignoring the attitude, and headed for the door.

"Wait" Harry called out, "your lucky I need your help... bastard." Harry mumbled going back to his closet. Remus grinned, "excellent lets see here.."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After nearly four hours of picking clothes with Remus, Harry was finally ready for his date. He wasn't sure how it was going to go, but all the nervousness had faded from his body and was replaced with excitement. Clearly it was a monumental moment for Harry, his first date in nearly eighteen years of his life and he was determined not to mess it up.

At 6:30 Harry found himself outside of Malfoy Manor, having a sense of Deja vu, Harry gave himself a once over in the window. Happy with the way he looked, Harry took a deep breath and rang the bell. After a few moments the door was opened revealing Lucius Malfoy, Harry swallowed hard, "Lucius, how are you?" He asked extending his hand out to shake the older man's.

Lucius smiled widely, "Harry, how are you? I myself have been great thank-you. Let me just say I'm glad its you taking my son out and not some random bimbo" the blonde said, a relieved look taking over his usually collected features. Harry chuckled despite himself and answered, "I've been great Lucius, and I'm happy to you feel that way." Harry cleared his throat, "is Draco ready by any chance?" He asked shifting from each foot awkwardly.

"Ah yes of course ill let him know you've arrived" Lucius said with one last smile before going to get Draco.

Harry sighed, "that was awkward" he mumbled to himself, scratching the back of his neck lightly. A couple minutes later, Draco stepped out of the house, and Harry nearly went breathless at the sight. Draco wore a crisp white dress shirt, black slacks, and leather shoes. His hair was gelled back revealing all his perfect features and white as snow skin.

"You look amazing Draco" Harry said slightly breathless. Draco smiled shyly and gave Harry a small hug in greeting, which Harry returned just as warmly.

"You look great yourself" Draco smiled, and took Harry's hand as they began to walk down the road from the manor.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I have nothing on you Draco and you know it" the raven replied poking the blonde in the side playfully.

Draco giggled, "oh please you look gorgeous, so where are we going?" He asked, hoping Harry wouldn't leave the destination as a surprise.

Harry chuckled at the excitement in Draco's voice, "I hope you don't mind bowling?" Harry asked a bit nervously. He found there really wasn't a reason to be when Draco smiled widely, "I love it!" The blonde exclaimed, nearly dragging Harry towards the bowling ally.

"Well good, I can't wait to kick your arse at bowling then" Harry said sending a wink to Draco who blushed ever so slightly.

Draco recovered quickly, punching Harry in the arm playfully, "your on then, loser has to kiss the winner goodnight" the blonde said smirking.

Harry nodded agreeing with Draco, and opened the door allowing the blonde to enter the bowling ally first. "Thank-you" the shorter boy smiled walking towards the shoe rental booth. Harry put a hand on Draco's arm stopping him, "how about we grab a bite to eat first?" Harry asked, and Draco agreed wholeheartedly, he was rather hungry.

The two boys made their way to the food stand, scanning the menu above their heads, "what would you like Draco?" Harry asked looking pointedly at the blonde.

Draco hummed as he thought about what to eat, and turned towards the vendor with his order, "ill take two slices of the combination pizza, with a limeade, thank-you" the vendor nodded ringing up Draco's order and looking over to Harry for his. "Ill take 2 slices of the pineapple with ham, and a limeade as well thanks" Harry said, the vendor nodded ringing up the total, which Harry payed happily.

The two boys sat at a table far enough for a private conversation, and dug into their meals eagerly. "I'm glad your not one of those guys who take their dates to fancy restaurants and what not" Draco said, as he took a sip of his limeade.

Harry chuckled after swallowing a chunk of pizza, "well you can show how much you care by taking your date somewhere fun, just as much as you can taking them to a fancy restaurant. I prefer to have a good time, instead of worrying about what wealthy person judging me over how I eat" Harry said with a small smile.

Draco laughed, "I'm glad your so free Harry" the blonde said blushing a little and turned back to his meal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You ready to loose Blondie?" Harry asked rubbing his hands together eagerly. Draco rolled his eyes shoving Harry playfully, looking over his shoulder he raised a perfect brow at the taller boy and said, "never call me Blondie" with that he swung the bowling ball, releasing it from the grip of his fingers and letting roll across the slippery surface, missing all the pins as the ball went side ways and into the gutter.

Harry laughed as a look of frustration crossed the blondes features, "alright that's the fifth one you've missed" Harry said and began to pull of his shirt and handed it to Draco, leaving him standing in just his black wife beater. Harry pointed towards the bathroom, "put it on, its rather hard to play in a dress shirt and I want a fair game" he said winking at Draco and rolling his ball down the isle.

Draco blushed furiously but made his way to the bathroom to change quickly. Harry kept playing thinking of how great the date was going, and thats all that mattered to him. Draco emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, and placed his shirt on a bench where the two boys sat earlier.

"Prepare to loose Potter" Draco announced as his ball went rolling down the isle and knocking all the pins down. Harry gaped at him, "damn I think I'm going to take my shirt back" he mumbled, fixing the slightly too big shirt back on Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled brightly, "nope! You can't take it back now that I'm going to win" the blonde said happily, going for another ball. Harry chuckled lightly, leaning down to place a loving kiss on the blondes cheek.

0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time, thank-you Harry" Draco whispered giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. The two boys had played until the ally closed and were now walking back to Malfoy manor.

Harry smiled, "your quite welcome Draco, thank-you for agreeing to come" Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course I'd come, silly" the blonde replied. Then he remembered something he had been meaning to ask the taller boy.

"Harry?" Draco asked quietly, hoping his question didn't kill the mood.

Harry glanced at Draco noticing how he was deep in thought, "yes Draco?" He answered in a quiet voice. "Who was that boy you beat up at school?" The blonde asked looking down at his shoes as he felt Harry tense.

Harry began debating on whether to tell the truth or not, he felt Draco's eyes on him and began to panic. "He was just an ex-friend who lost my trust" Harry blurted out, cursing himself for lying. Draco seemed to buy it, answering with a quiet "oh" before they stopped at his doorstep.

The mood suddenly shifted from tense to nervous, Draco had lost the game and he was to kiss Harry goodnight. The blonde bit his bottom lip, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck and pushing himself up on his tippy toes. Harry leaned down slightly, and tilted his head giving Draco a gentle peck on the lips, but the blonde didn't unwind himself, instead he pulled Harry's head back down their lips meeting again in a sweet yet long over due kiss. Dracos fingers wound into Harrys messy hair, and Harry placed his hands on Dracos hips pulling him closer, he began to glide his tounge across Dracos bottom lip, when the door opened.

The two boys suddenly jumped apart, looking guilty and flushed crimson, Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry before closing the door again leaving the two blushing boys alone. "Thank-you for tonight Harry" Draco whispered, giving Harry one last peck on the lips before opening the door to the manor and stepping inside, closing the door behind him. Harry made his way home smiling happily with each step he took.

(A/M) holy shitttt! This is the longest chapter for this story.. I think it is. Anyway, Did you like? Cause I absolutely loved! Review please!(: Much love -Princ3(: 


	11. AN

I'm soo sorry that this isn't a chapter, however it is a notice to let my fabulous readers know that I will be updating within the next week or so. I've had a huge writers block and broke my wrist, and I thank all of you for baring with me! To my reviewers thank-you sooo much I love you guys! To Liapayne13 thank-you for the review you reminded me that I have a story to Wright, and readers waiting. Thanks all for reading. Any Ideas for the next chapter, feel free to pm me r leav a review. -much love Princ3(: 


End file.
